Amnesia(Shizaya)
by SkippyRussellPoof
Summary: When an unknown Yakuza leader calls Izaya to meet for a 'trade', Izaya becomes a victim of Amnesia due to an unfair attack from them. Izaya stays with Shinra, but what happens when memory-loss Izaya lives with his original family and Shizuo becomes his best friend? Will he regain his memories and hate Shizuo again? They say love is all that matters, but aren't memories too?
1. Chapter 1

**Amnesia-Chapter I**

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara.

Enjoy the story!

**WARNING: If you like 'hard' or 'smut' or 'rape' or any ooc attitude from Shizuo and Izaya, I would suggest NOT reading this fan fiction. This story is soft and may be focused more on friendship even though there are hints of Shizaya in the growing chapters to come. Thank You! **

"IZAYAAAA!" a yell was heard from a distance when a vending machine flew down to a certain male who wore a black furred jacket. "Shizu-chan! What a surprise to see

you," Izaya said with his usual smirk. The blond male was not amused to the obvious statement that Izaya had said. "Like hell you are! I told you a billion times to never set

foot in Ikebukuro!" Shizuo yelled in rage as he clutched a street sign's pole and with his abnormal strength ripped it from its cement. "Ooh, how scary~," Izaya said with a

sarcastic tone. "I'll kill you, you damn flea!" Shizuo yelled as he chased after Izaya. Izaya laughed and ran down the streets of Ikebukuro, leaving destruction wherever they

ran. Izaya eventually took the train towards Shinjuku, and of course, laughed at Shizuo who had arrived a bit too late at the station. The train had just picked up its speed

and left the angry blond behind. "IZAAAYYAAAAA!" the blond angrily yelled at the train.

Izaya eventually skipped down to his office and beloved home and spun around his office to show how much excitement he had today. "You seem happy." a cold tone from a

woman who slowly made her way out of the kitchen with a cup of tea in her hands spoke out. Izaya looked over his shoulder to the female and smiled mockingly. "Namie!

And here I thought you had gone home!" The female frowned and stepped closer to the raven haired man and handed him the cup of tea. "If you weren't so careless to

leave all the work to _me_, then maybe I would have left a long time ago." She spit back, turning her heels and grabbing her purse from the office desk. "I'm leaving now".

Izaya swiftly turned to her. "Namie.", the woman turned around and gave him an irritated look. "What is it now?" Izaya threw a stack of money at her direction; Namie

swiftly grabbed it before it could hit her face. At first she couldn't identify what it was due to the lack of light in the office. "It's $51, salary for your work." Izaya stated, as

he took a sip of the tea smirking at the greedy yet happy glint in the female's eyes. "..Whatever." Namie stated as she turned away and went out the door, clearly it was

visible she was happy since Izaya had actually paid her more than he had before.

Izaya chuckled to himself and proceeded to his office chair and sat down. He drank the last bit of tea and put the cup down on the desk. He pressed the monitor's power

button and waited for the screen to turn on. Once it did, he logged on to the Dollar's website and opened a chat room as he began to type in.

-Kanra logged in.

-Taro Tanaka logged in.

-Setton logged in.

[Kanra: Heeyy! ]

[Taro Tanaka: Hey Kanra!]

[Setton: Hi everyone]

As the usual chat processed, Izaya told them false and true rumors in the website. He loved to mess with everyone and he was usually the one to cause havoc wherever he

stepped. After chatting for an hour, he finally logged out just as the others did. His phone began to ring to his surprise. He knew he hadn't agreed to anyone to call him this

late for a personal talk or any information at that matter. He noticed the name on the screen didn't quite seem familiar. He flipped it open and held it to his ear. "Orihara

Izaya speaking, to whom do I owe the pleasure this late at night?" "..So, I did get the number right." The other voice at the end of the line sounded somewhat…_relieved_ and

ignorant_. _Izaya dismissed the tone and smiled cockily. "I don't think I know of anyone who I may have given my contact information." Izaya spoke in his usual calm tone. He

stood up and walked over to the window as he glanced down to the visible streets. "Is this business? I don't think I agreed to anything for that matte—""Listen Orihara."

Izaya was cut short and he stayed silent for a while to prove that he was listening to the unknown caller. "We heard you sell information to people..._Underground _that is. We

are speaking to you with a bit of...let's say, a trade." Izaya's smirk widened, feeling interested in this. "And what might the trade be of, if I may ask?" Izaya spoke. "Do you

have a pen close to you?" the voice asked from the other side of the line. Izaya turned towards his desk and opened a drawer, neatly inside there were stacked notepads

and pens at the side of it. He took out a piece of paper from the notepad and took out a pen as well. "I do now." "I want you to write this down. Listen carefully; write as I

say, and after that I'll tell you what our little trade will be about." Izaya continued to smirk and he sighed silently. "I'm listening~." He taunted. The voice then began to

speak what he heard as some type of address. "Alright...I know this place. It's a cargo area. Ships usually throw cargo around there and if I'm correct, there is also a harbor

close by." Izaya spoke but it seemed almost as if he was talking to himself to be sure of the location that was given. "That's right. Now, about our trade…Meet us there and

we will let you know what it will be about. Go tomorrow morning and _**don't be late.**_" The call then was cut. Izaya stayed silent for a moment and his smirk widened.

"Interesting~ and here I thought I was the one who had the cards right." Izaya spoke to himself and chuckled. He looked at the screen and smirked more. "They even had

the call blocked... I guess I'll have to be forced to go to the cargo." He hummed a song that only he knew as he turned off the computer and grabbed his laptop from under

the desk. He walked to his bedroom and changed to his black pajamas and slipped on his black flippers. "Well, seems like I'll have to sleep in late if I don't want any

customers to get rather angry." He brushed his teeth and headed to bed. He turned on his laptop and plugged in the charger, knowing he was going to sleep probably

around 4 in the morning.

Izaya's eyes slowly opened as he stretched, yawning for a short while. He ran a hand through his raven hair and glanced at the clock. [7:43 A.M.], just as always, he didn't

get enough sleep and as he had predicted, he slept at 4. He stood up quickly and held on to his desk as fast as he could. He chuckled to himself. "Haha…people were right,

you can't stand up too fast so early in the morning or you'll get dizzy." He slowly made his way to the bathroom. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, combed his hair and

grabbed his usual favorite clothing. He stepped out of his bedroom and went downstairs. By this time it was 8 in the morning. He grabbed a quick breakfast, knowing Namie

would arrive around 10. He grabbed the address on the piece of paper and headed out of his office. He skipped joyfully out of the building, overjoyed. He felt so cheerful

over how much suspense there was going to be in the meeting place where the unfamiliar voice had spoken of. He took a train and arrived at Ikebukuro. Surprisingly, the

location was here of all places. It was such an unfortunate place to meet; he would rather not bump into a certain monster knowing how well he sniffed him out. He walked

cautiously and surprisingly got to the meeting spot far better than he had expected but he did spot Shizuo almost everywhere he went. He leaned on one of the ship's cargo

and waited for the person(s) to arrive. Soon after waiting for a few minutes, the corner of his eye captured movement and he glanced over to the man walking towards him.

To his surprise, they were a Yakuza group due to noticing the other men behind him wearing suits. "Are you Orihara Izaya?" the voice was familiar to him and he knew who

he was…It was the man who had called him the night before. "Yes." Izaya answered, smiling slyly. "You must be the one who called me late last night." Izaya confirmed this

when the man nodded. "So…to what do I owe you the pleasure? What was this trade we spoke of, anyway?" Izaya asked, staring cautiously at the men behind what he

assumed was the leader he was speaking to. "Actually, there is no trade." the man suddenly said in a more fierce tone. Izaya's sly smile dropped for a second and he soon

brought it up again, his hands were still inside his pockets, one of his hands touching his flick blade. "Then what is it that you wanted?" Izaya asked, his face still continued

to have his familiar smirk. "Nothing much." The man answered, he had his eyes on Izaya, but he seemed to be expecting something to happen. Izaya noticed this but he

couldn't quite pin point _what _that was. Izaya noticed the men behind him moving to each side, almost as if making way for something. The leader smirked and pointed his

index finger at Izaya, his thumb upwards as he said something Izaya did not get. "You'll be gone and then…poof. No more Izaya." The man said. Izaya felt more confused on

this but when he noticed the man quickly stepping out of the way, he understood what was going on. Or rather, what was about to happen to him. Izaya turned around

quickly and his eyes soon widened at the sight of a car heading his way top speed. Before Izaya could react, the car was too fast for him to dodge. The car slammed into

him, Izaya gritted his teeth at the pain his torso and legs had felt when he was suddenly thrown upwards, knowing the impact had been too much for his body as well as the

speed the car was heading. Izaya fell to the concrete floor head first. Izaya's eyes twitched, feeling as if he had just cracked his skull at the impact. His body then fell, giving

it an extra push to the head that knocked the Informant out due to the pain. The Yakuza and the car stayed still, staring at the lifeless body on the concrete floor. Soon they

noticed the blood flowing out of Izaya's back head, causing Izaya's body to twitch each time the blood was flowing out. His mouth began to bleed as well; this quickly

became known that Izaya's head was damaged as well as his internal organs, possibly one or two. After the Yakuza watched for a few more seconds at the twitching body

they hurriedly entered a black ban and left the car that Izaya had been struck with.

After a while, Izaya slowly opened his eyes, a groan escaped his lips as he felt a painful pulse from the back of his head as well as his insides. His hazel-red eyes slowly

searched around the room. The room was fairly clean, it was white too. He felt that this room must be some kind of hospital or something but it looked too comfortable. "Ah!

You're awake, Izaya!" Izaya's eyes slowly turned to look at the goofy and happy doctor in front of him. He stared at the doctor for a few moments; he blinked slowly and

asked, "…Where am I?" The doctor was taken aback by the question and laughed. "My apartment of course! Celty found you hurt and to be honest, I wonder what happened

to you. You had us worried! Celty spotted you on her way to the harbor where she was supposed to meet her next client. Turns out the client spotted you and was too

scared that anyone would think it was his fault. So, he figured that Celty would be a good excuse. I swear, sometimes people try to put others at fault." Shinra soon noticed

Izaya's confused look, his eyes seemed somewhat off, and almost as if trying to figure out who is who. "Izaya? Is something wrong?" Shinra asked, looking at him. "Who's

Izaya?" Izaya asked, raising an eyebrow, wondering why this person kept calling him that. "I don't know who you are either." He spoke a bit more confused. Shinra soon

stood there in silence, his open smile and arms pulled up like a 'surprise' gesture stayed like that for a whole minute before laughing nervously. "You…What do you mean by

who am I?" Shinra quickly grew fear on what this symptom may be.

Please Review and I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be put up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Amnesia-Chapter II**

Shinra grabbed a medical flashlight and held it close to Izaya's right and then left eye. "Interesting…you seem to be suffering a symptom called Amnesia." Shinra spoke

cheerfully as he fetched an eye test chart and held it a bit far from Izaya. "Now, tell me what letter this is!" Shinra then pointed with a stick at the biggest letter. Izaya

sweat dropped at the sudden question and mumbled his answer. "E…" Izaya said, feeling unsure if the alphabet had anything to do with memory loss. "Correct! How about

this one?" Shinra then proceeded to point out to the smallest letters. "Let's see…" Izaya quietly spoke to himself. "F." he answered after examining a bit to his guess.

"Correct! Then your eye sight is fine." Shinra said smiling happily as he wrote it down in some notepad he had. "Then you're all set. Your memory is the only thing off but

aside from that, you're fine!" After Shinra spoke, a woman in a black jumpsuit wearing a yellow helmet appeared in the door way. She typed in some kind of PDA and held it

to the doctor. [How is he?] The female typed in once more. [Is Amnesia the only problem? Are you sure?] "He's fine~. He just needs to stay off the streets or…well…You

know _who _might try to kill him. Aside from _him_, there is also the Yakuza and many _**many **_other people who would love to kill him in his state." Celty and Shinra looked at

Izaya who looked confused. "Is she your friend?" Izaya asked, motioning to Celty. "Ah, yeah…This is Celty! She's sort of special in a way. She's also my wif-", Celty then

stabbed the doctor's side with her hand. Shinra then clung onto his side and laughed nervously. "M-maybe that wasn't the best answer", Shinra spoke as he looked at

Izaya.

"I'm curious…why can't I go outside? This place, it's called Ikebukuro you said, right?" Izaya looked thoughtful for a moment, a sign that the name sounded familiar but he

didn't how or why. Celty and Shinra looked at each other. Celty took off her helmet, knowing that if Izaya was here, he might as well know who she was. Izaya's face turned

to shock and disbelief when he saw Celty took off her helmet. Of course, it took a long time to calm Izaya knowing that even if he didn't scream, he had felt shocked and a

bit out of place to see something as unreal as that. "How can you see without a head?" Izaya asked, staring at the black ooze that slid upwards like gas. Celty typed in her

PDA when she heard his question. [It's complicated.] Izaya nodded, knowing that the female must feel uncomfortable to the question. Shinra smiled and looked at Celty.

"Hey Celty, what are we going to do about this? It's not like Izaya can go back to his place and say 'hey, I don't know who you are but I heard this is my home'. How will

Shiki and his customers act seeing him this clueless? They might even take advantage and steal all the information he has on his computer." Celty nodded in agreement and

typed on her PDA. [Well, what if he stays with us? It's not like Izaya has a family or-] Celty stopped typing and quickly erased what she typed in and typed something else

and held it to Shinra. [He can stay with us! We might even meet Izaya's twin sisters and ask them about his family and if they're generous enough, they might speak to

Izaya's family for us.] "What!? B-b-but…but our sexy time will be shor-"Celty once again stabbed Shinra on his side, causing Shinra to hold onto his side yet again. Celty

typed on her PDA and held it once more. [He's your best friend! Don't abandon him on the most important time!] Celty motioned her shoulders, a motion that meant she

had sighed. She typed and held it to Izaya. [Do you want to stay with us? It will be alright, we have spare clothing and we know someone who can help us get your casual

clothes.] Izaya didn't know that Celty was talking about Namie, but he nodded, feeling grateful that these people would take him in. Izaya smiled a bit. Izaya had memories

of his childhood but they were very dim. Each time he thought of someone who he had memories with the most, he would see a person but the man was too bright, he

couldn't make out who he was. He had a bartender suit but that's as far as he got. Eventually Izaya had dismissed it. He wondered that if he hadn't been rescued by that

person, then it meant they didn't get along as perfectly as they should.

The next day, Celty came back with a suit case that held Izaya's clothes and laptop(even though they had make sure that all data was erased and put in a flash drive back

in Izaya's office/home.) Izaya took it with a lot of gratitude. Shinra had made sure to give Izaya a private bedroom so that he and Celty could still have his so called

'romantic' privacy. Izaya didn't mind, he thought it was fair and this way he wouldn't interrupt them. Izaya soon fixed his clothes in drawers he also changed to casual attire

which was simple black shorts with a gray hood. He laid the laptop on top of a drawer that had a lamp and at the side was the bed. He glanced at the time and noticed it

was 3 o'clock. The afternoon sure was slow and as time went by, he was able to relax and think over who he was and what his job must be since Shinra seemed to be afraid

for him to go out in public. After a while of sitting on the bed he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and noticed it was Celty. Celty had brought books for him to

entertain himself and held a controller to him for him to come out to the living room. She typed on her PDA [Do you want to play video games with me? Shinra is busy.]

Izaya smiled and took the offer and grabbed the game controller. He gently placed the books in a neat order in the room and then went out to the living room to play with

her. Izaya played with Celty for hours, playing mostly car games and they were struggling to win. When Celty won, she would jump in joy and Izaya would slump down in

defeat. But even so, he laughed at the way Celty was a child by her actions. Soon they began to play yet again and they heard a knock at the door. Shinra smiled and went

out of the glass doors where he was on his laptop. "I got it," Shinra spoke as he went down the hall to greet his customer. Izaya and Celty looked at each other and as if

Celty had a head, they both grinned childishly and continued playing.

Shinra felt complete shock and fear quickly storm in him when he opened the door. The person he least expected and wanted to see had gotten to the door way. Shizuo

Heiwajima was standing there with a cigarette in his mouth. Shizuo took out the cigarette from his lips and threw it down and stomped on it to turn it off. "Yo." He simply

said as he looked at Shinra. "S-s-shizuo! What a surprise to see you!" Shinra soon noticed the gun shot on the man's shoulder. "What happened to you?!" Shinra asked as

he looked at the wound. "Well, I first thought I had trippe-""You said that last time! Geez, come inside." Shinra said, completely forgetting about his guest who was inside.

Shizuo went in and once Shizuo was getting closer to the living room, Shinra's eyes widened knowing who was in the living room. "Wait! Shizuo!" Shizuo stood there in

silence, staring with wide eyes at the man who was sitting with Celty. Izaya won in the game they were playing and he stood up cheerfully. "Yes! I won! I actually did it! Hey

Shinra, did you see that!?" Izaya turned around with a happy grin in his face as he had his arms up in the air happily. Izaya froze to the see man staring at him. Izaya

blinked once and smiled a bit. "Shinra? Is he a guest?" Izaya asked and noticed Shinra shaking behind the man, waiting for the worse to happen. "IZAYAAAA-KKUUUNNNN"

Shizuo growled, stomping in rage closer to the male who was standing there clueless. Shizuo eventually grabbed onto a door and ripped it from its spot. He then lift it

upwards with a growl of anger. "YOU'RE DEAD!" Shinra quickly got in front of Shizuo. "Wait! Wait! Shizuo! Izaya—he—He doesn't remember who you are!" Shizuo was about

to throw the door when he froze in motion, he looked at Shinra and growled. "You're lying! I bet he's just faking all of this to get off easy from me! But let me tell you, that

won't happen, you bastard!" Shizuo once again started to pull back the door a bit when Celty got in front of him. Celty grabbed her PDA and quickly typed it and held it to

Shizuo's face. [He's not lying! Izaya doesn't even remember who you are or what he used to work as! He has Amnesia!] Shizuo stared at her PDA; he mumbled 'killkillkillkill'

under his breath as he slowly put the door down. He shot a glare at Izaya, holding his anger back as best as he could. Izaya looked clueless, and held an awkward smile, but

Shizuo noticed something about Izaya's smile, he didn't have that mocking feeling, it was more like a 'normal' smile with no daggers being thrown at him. As Shizuo sat

down in the couch that Izaya and Celty had originally been seated at, Shinra began to treat his wound. Shizuo glanced to the side to where Celty and Izaya were both

fooling around in the kitchen. Celty was instructing Izaya how to make this and that and Izaya listened carefully. However, when Izaya had tried to turn on the stove, he had

turned it on too much that the oil suddenly shot at them. They grabbed pans and covered themselves as quickly as they could. Celty managed to turn off the stove and they

both looked at each other and held an awkward smile and began to laugh. Celty moved her shoulders, a motion that she must be laughing too. Shizuo growled silently at the

'out of character' Izaya and so he looked at Shinra. "So?" Shinra was surprised by the question and he looked at Shizuo. "What do you mean, 'so'?" Shinra asked confused

as he smiled. "How the hell did the damn flea lost his memories?" "Oh! That…I'm not sure of the details but apparently a Yakuza group ambushed him and well, he hit his

head on the concrete by the looks of the stain that we found." Shinra laughed. "Honestly, I was shocked that the great informant would be fooled that easily!" Shizuo stayed

silent and leaned his head back on the couch. "Oh." Shizuo said, but secretly his eyes continued to glance at Izaya. It felt weird, really weird in a pissed off way for Izaya to

be laughing so carelessly in front of him. It pissed him off so much, he couldn't take it. If he had the power to kill him right now, he would. But he knew better than to kill

someone when they're this stupid and defenseless.

After Shinra finished treating Shizuo's wounds, Shizuo stood up and walked over to the kitchen where Izaya was cutting a vegetable. Izaya didn't notice Shizuo coming until

he felt someone's shadow blocking the light from the ceiling. Izaya looked up and noticed Shizuo staring at him. "Oh, you're...Um..." Izaya thought for a moment until he

remembered hearing Shinra saying his name. "Shizuo,right?" Izaya smiled slightly and stood up straight to look at him. "It's nice to meet you, Shizuo." Shizuo's eyebrow

twitched at the way Izaya was acting. He knew by the look of Izaya's eyes that he had no idea who he was. Shizuo growled a bit and brought his face close to Izaya's.

"Listen carefully, Izaya!" Shizuo said loudly, which caused Izaya to be surprised to the sudden change in his voice. "You and I have been fighting for a long time, and I don't

plan on being friends with you, got it!? Now, to make things clear, **I don't want you to step in Ikebukuro!**" Izaya stared at Shizuo, his eyes widened a bit to the bit of

information he got. He didn't get along with the blond and they had been fighting for a long time. Another thing he knew now was to not step in Ikebukuro. However, he was

already there but he didn't dare to talk back to the man sounding all 'smarty pants' on him. "Right…" Izaya said, a sweat drop slid down his cheek at how much hatred the

blond had. "Then, is it alright to call you Shizuo? Or do you prefer your last nam-!" Shizuo grabbed Izaya's shirt and pulled him up a bit to his height. "My name is Shizuo

Heiwajima. And don't you forget it." Izaya nodded slightly, before being put down. "Shinra!" Shizuo yelled Shinra's name and Shinra looked at him happily. "Yes?" "Take care

of this idiot and don't let him step in Ikebukuro. I don't want to beat the shit out of him unless he provokes me to do so," Shizuo spoke a bit calmer now that he had let out

all he wanted to say. Shizuo turned away from them and headed down the hall. Shizuo glanced a bit behind him to Izaya who was staring at him. Shizuo silently 'tch' and

opened the door and then slammed it. "That damn flea. How can he look so human? It just pisses me off seeing him act as if he doesn't know me; it doesn't suit him at all!"

Shizuo growled and hissed to himself as he went down the elevator, mumbling yet again 'killkillkillkillkill' as each person moved away from his path as he stepped out of the

elevator. Shizuo didn't know how to deal with this, especially since he knew that Izaya's twin sisters have been looking for him since the day the flea had gone missing.

"How the hell do I avoid does brats? And what do I do if the damn flea comes to my territory? He doesn't even know who I am." Shizuo mumbled.

Please Review and I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be put up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Amnesia-Chapter III**

After the whole ordeal with Shizuo, Izaya began to wonder why he didn't get along with him. Celty tried to comfort him with her PDA but he didn't feel at ease. He sat down

with Celty and asked as many questions as he could. "Why does Shizuo hate me?" Izaya asked as he stared at Celty. Celty wanted to avoid triggering any of Izaya's

memories but 'seeing' Izaya's pleading eyes, she knew she just couldn't. She sighed internally and typed on her PDA. [I'll tell you only half of your memories okay?] Izaya

nodded his head repeatedly, feeling grateful that she would accept. Celty then typed once more [What do you want to know?] Izaya thought for a while before speaking.

"How about…what did I work as? Or, what exactly do I work in." Celty began typing. [You work as an Information Broker.] Izaya was stunned to have a job that difficult.

"Woah…I can't imagine myself doing that." Celty chuckled a bit to the statement, wondering if Izaya had his genius side still intact. "Well then…how about, when did I meet

this Shizuo Heiwajima guy?" Celty hesitated a bit and began typing, a lot more than she usually would. [You both went to the same school. You used to throw gangs on him

to see his strength. After your school days, you both build up a bond based on hate. You usually came to Ikebukuro to annoy him and would often call him a monster. You

also claim to love humans.] Izaya read all the information. He felt confused as to why he would do all of this, but specially the fact that he said he loved humans even

though he is human himself. "Strange. I never would have thought that I would be that much of a 'crazy' person." Celty nodded, and smiled. [Well, even if that's the case,

you're best friends with Shinra. You label him as your only friend too.] Izaya chuckled a bit to the statement. "It sounds depressing. Well, what about a family? Do I have

anyone?" Celty nodded and typed once more. [Two twin sisters. You didn't like to be around them even though they do hang out with Shizuo, but just for some obsessive

celebrity.] Izaya took in all the information, taking time to think about it. "All of this just gives me a conclusion that I'm a lonely guy." He laughed slightly, rubbing the back

of his head. Celty typed in her PDA once more. [Well, it's part of your nature. You worked too much that you didn't get enough free time to visit your family or anyone in

particular. Shinra once in a while but that's about it.]

After Celty had told him all the information he needed, he took the time to think about all that he did before. He laid down on his bed, staring at the clock and feeling quite

bored over how he couldn't go out. Izaya snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," He called out. Shinra stepped in and smiled cheerfully.

"Hey! How're you doing so far?" Izaya wanted to complain over how bored he is but decided to be grateful to his only friend. "I've been fine, thank you. And you?" Izaya

asked as he sat up. "I'm doing great, thanks! Hey, I have good news for you!" Izaya blinked in confusion. "What are they?" He asked, watching as Shinra walked up to his

bed and sat down. "First of all, we're going out to find your family!" Izaya was taken aback by the sudden statement. He looked at him in confusion. "But…don't they hate

me?" Shinra was surprised to his sudden question. "I see. So Celty told you about your family I presume?" Shinra asked smiling. Izaya nodded and began to speak, sitting

properly next to his friend. "She didn't told me it was hate but since I haven't talked to them since High School, I just..." "You assumed you both hated each other?" Izaya

nodded as he twirls his thumbs together, looking down at his hands as he felt Shinra's eyes on him. Izaya had noticed how Shinra was capable of observing others and

knowing exactly how they felt; in a way, he was surprised how he could have kept any information from him. Shinra suddenly pat the back of Izaya. Izaya was startled to

the sudden action and noticed Shinra smiling joyfully. "No worries! You just have to come with me and we'll get on with business!" Izaya stared at him and smiled a bit. "Thank

you, Shinra. That's kind of you." Shinra was surprised to see Izaya smiling and he knew that this smile wasn't a fake one, Izaya was actually happy for once in his life. Well,

that could be because of the effects that took place because of the whole Amnesia symptom. "No problem Izaya. Although, I do have to take care of a customer and it would

be a bit of trouble to come back for you. Will you be safe if you wait at Simon's Russia Sushi?" Izaya looked at Shinra in confusion and he quickly caught on. "Oh! That's

right! You don't know Simon. Well, let's just say he stopped the fights between you and Shizuo every time you both hurt yourself too bad. He's not a bad guy; he cares about

you the most, especially by how dangerous you were when you had your memories." Izaya chuckled a bit. "Is he Russian? His name sounds odd." Shinra nodded, laughing a

bit. "That's right! You're also very fluent in Russian but even though you don't know it right now, it will come back eventually." Izaya smiled and stood up. "I'll get ready

then." "Ah, wait a second." Izaya turned to look at Shinra, confusion once again on his face. "Be careful not to bump into Shizuo while you're out there. Especially Shiki,

he's…well, bad news. He knows about your condition. I don't know how he gets the memo, but I'm sure he must have figured it out from Namie when Celty went to get your

clothes." Izaya stared at Shinra for a moment and smiled a bit. "I bet you meet all kinds of people to know someone like this Shiki." "Aha! A lot of them actually, they're

natural to meet. Well, to me that is." Shinra stood up and waved a bit to Izaya. "Meet me on the elevator entrance, okay?" Izaya nodded as Shinra stepped out of the room

and closed it. Celty had heard all of it and walked up to Shinra, typing on her PDA. [You do know Shizuo is going to Russia Sushi today, right?] Shinra nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I know. I want Izaya and Shizuo to try and get along. I'm pretty sure this might help their friendship, even if a little." Celty typed. [You're reckless.] Shinra laughed.

"I am, aren't I?" Shinra smiled and waved at Celty. "I'll be back. I'm going to wait for Izaya." Celty nodded and stared at Izaya's door for a moment before heading to her room

and get into her usual Dollar's conversation.

Izaya changed to a black shirt with a grey hood with the zipper left opened. He also dressed to tight black jeans and casual black shoes. He stared at his way of clothing and

shrugged, feeling comfortable enough. He walked out of the room and walked over to where Shinra was as he locked his friend's apartment. Shinra was surprised by the

way Izaya was dressed, Izaya noticed his expression right away. "What is it?" Izaya asked, touching his face if he had anything on it. "It's surprising to see you in casual

clothing. You usually wore a jacket that let everyone know that you were dangerous." Izaya sweat dropped, imagining himself like some thug. "Ah…" Izaya said, feeling

awkward over how his image must have been smeared with all of his actions. As soon as Izaya and Shinra left and were on their way to the middle of Ikebukuro, Shinra

guided Izaya all the way to the Russia Sushi. Of course, Simon was still handing out fliers, yet everyone still threw them away. "Come to Russia Sushi! It's good!" Simon

said in his Russian accent, standing much taller than the average Japanese passing by. Simon noticed Izaya and he smiled at him. "Ah, Izaya! You come to Russia Sushi! It's

good! You have not been here! Where were you?" Izaya felt a bit nervous of answering, thinking anything he may say would be pretty bad. Shinra stepped in and smiled at

Simon. "Hey Simon! Come here for a sec." Shinra and Simon walked a few paces away as Shinra explained to Simon what had happened. Meanwhile, Izaya stared blankly

around, seeing how crowded the place was. But after a while, he noticed. _**Eyes.**_Eyes everywhere were looking at him, looking at him with fear, and with a lot of stunned

faces as well, as if he hadn't showed up for—oh, that's right. He hadn't been in Ikebukuro for a long time. The people round must be surprised to see him again. Izaya was

then taken out of his thoughts when Shinra and Simon came back. Simon smiled happily at Izaya. "I'm Simon! Your Russia Sushi friend! Come in! Come in! I will take care

of you." Izaya was often confused on his words, seeing how Russian like he spoke. But Izaya smiled a bit at ease, knowing he could trust Simon. Shinra smiled at Izaya to

see Izaya's calm posture. "Izaya. I'll be back, okay? Remember to stay here until I come back. If you see Celty, she'll take you to your family's house and I'll possibly be

there." Izaya took in all the information and nodded. "Okay. Take care." Shinra was surprised to his Izaya's concern and he smiled, nodding. "Haha! Of course!" Simon

secretly saw how Izaya was indeed acting different, more…_human. _

After Izaya was inside the restaurant, Simon led him to one of the private rooms for Sushi. Of course, people still saw him but Simon didn't want to make Izaya feel

awkward being all hidden and such. After Izaya took the menu in his hands, he glanced around at the food and was suddenly attracted to the fatty tuna. He didn't know

why, but he felt sudden hunger rushed in to the sight of it. As Simon walked in to attend Izaya, Izaya gave back the menu to him. "I'll like fatty tuna, please." Simon smiled

seeing how Izaya was still Izaya deep inside. "Coming right up!" Simon said cheerfully as he walked away. Izaya sat there in the futon, staring at the Japanese paper

decorations, feeling a nostalgic feeling that he had been here before. As Izaya began to eat his fatty tuna, he often couldn't helped a 'mm~' to how delicious the food was.

Of course, not all of the things in the table were what he ordered but he appreciated it. After a while of Izaya eating quietly, he hadn't noticed the presence of someone who

was standing out of the private room. "Hello, Izaya." Izaya was surprised to hear an unfamiliar voice. He looked up to notice a man with short raven hair; he had menacing

eyes and had a small scar on the left side of his forehead. He noticed the fine white suit he was wearing and the two men standing behind said man. "Hello…" Izaya said

quietly, bowing slightly, wondering who this man was. The man sat down on the other side of Izaya as his guards stood standing on each side of the private room. They slid

the door close as the man began to talk with Izaya. "Do you know who I am?" began the man. Izaya stared at bit at the other man who seemed to be staring right into his

eyes. "No…I don't think so." Izaya said as he placed the dish at the side, wondering if the man was some kind of strong dependent man or a business man. "My name is

Haruya Shiki. I was a client of yours but I heard that you had…an _accident. _I think the accident caused you memory loss, am I right?" Izaya was surprised to hear his name,

and gulped silently. _'This man…Shinra told me to stay away from him but I don't think that's possible now. And just as Shinra had said, he knows about my symptom.' _Izaya

was lost in thought when Shiki waved his hand in front of him. Izaya was surprised but he quickly answered his question. "Yes. I have Amnesia so I…don't remember you.

Haruya—""Shiki." Shiki corrected him. "Address me as the man that you know." Izaya stayed quiet for a while. "Alright...Shiki. I'm sorry to say but I don't remember you.

But if you say that you're a client of mine, then you must know me from when I was an informant." Shiki nodded his head in understanding. Izaya and Shiki stayed silent for

a moment, staring at each other's eyes as tension filled the air. Shiki finally closed his eyes and held out his hand in a lazy matter. Izaya stared at his hand, wondering what

he meant. "I—""Give me your hand." Izaya hesitated for a moment before placing his hand on the man's palm. For a while, he felt nervous to even make contact with him.

His eyes widened to the sudden grasp the other man had on his hand. Izaya twitched his hand a bit, feeling as if it could break. Shiki chuckled quietly, Izaya feeling

surprised to the sudden chuckle as he looked at him. "This is a side I didn't know. You sure can make interesting expressions when you have your emotions wavering

around." Izaya felt confused to his words but his hand was soon released from its grip. Izaya held his hand with his own, rubbing it a bit to how much strength this man had.

"I have now collected what I wanted. See you around, Izaya." Shiki stood up, as the guards slid opened the two doors as Shiki slipped out. "Watch out. Anyone

can attack you at your lousy state." Shiki walked away with both guards walking behind him. Izaya slowly stood up; he got out and stared as both men exit the

restaurant. Izaya sighed quietly to himself, as he looked at his hand to see the red fingerprints imprinted on his palm. "What's his problem?" Izaya muttered as he turned

around. Izaya was surprised to bump into someone's chest. He rubbed his nose to the sudden impact. "Sorry."Izaya spoke as he looked up but his eyes soon widened to see

who it was. Shizuo stayed still, speechless to see the flea hanging around here of all places. "**YOU-!" **Shizuo growled in rage, grabbing Izaya by the collar. "What're you

doing here in Ikebukuro!?" Shizuo yelled. Izaya was much more nervous to be lifted 3 feet up from his usual height. "I didn't-!" Izaya held onto Shizuo's palms, trying his

best to not lose balance on the sudden lift. _'Oh, this is bad. This is really bad. I just __**had **__to meet the two people Shinra warned me about, didn't I? Ugh, this is the worse.'_

Please Review and I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be put up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Amnesia-Chapter IV**

Shizuo glared into Izaya's eyes with fury, wanting to beat the shorter man with his own fists. After a while of staring into the male's eyes, his memory suddenly struck him.

He remembered that Izaya had Amnesia, and that of course he wouldn't know this was Shizuo's place for eating sometimes with Tom. Shizuo's eyes raged even more just to

the thought that he couldn't hit him due to Shinra warning him. It wasn't as if Shinra controlled him but he respected Celty and Shinra too much to go against them. Shizuo

was suddenly taken out of his thoughts when he felt Izaya's hands gripping his wrists. He never once made contact with the flea, _except with slamming their foreheads _

_together sometimes. _But that wasn't actual contact. Shizuo noticed the confusion on Izaya's eyes and an emotion he never once saw: fear. He wasn't to the point where he

was shaking but he was a bit terrified of facing the man who had grabbed a door with his bare hands. "Now, now, Shizuo." Shizuo heard a familiar Russian accent and

glanced towards the source of the voice. Simon was standing on their right, giving out that broad smile he often wore when giving out fliers. "Izaya no good condition."

Simon pointed to his own head. "Amnesia he does. Fight is not good, but not fair if one has no power." Shizuo growled silently and swiftly looked back at Izaya who was

staring at him, by the looks of his lips he could tell Izaya wanted to say something but didn't dared to speak on his current situation. "Damn..." Shizuo muttered, very slowly

putting Izaya down and seizing his hands from gripping his collar. "What's with that outfit anyway?" Shizuo said with a hiss. Izaya blinked once and looked down at his

clothing. He gave Shizuo an awkward smile. "Uh..Shinra said that I...err...Had a coat that brought too much attention on me." Shizuo 'hmft' to his response. "You haven't

answered my question." Izaya looked confused for a moment, and remembered hearing _[What're you doing here in Ikebukuro?] _"Shinra said to wait here. He had to take

care of a business and well...we're going to sort of meet a family." "What family?" Shizuo asked boldly. Izaya knew then that Shizuo honestly didn't know what private

business was. "...My...family." Shizuo was surprised to hear his response; it truly was surprising that the stupid flea actually had any family at all. "HA?" Shizuo 'tch' and

turned away. "Warn me when Shinra gets here. I need to talk to him." Izaya felt relief that he didn't need to run from Shizuo, but he nodded his head to his request. "I'll let

you know."

Izaya smiled slightly to Simon, feeling grateful for his help. He went back into the private room, but before he could enter the room he soon noticed an unfamiliar man with

dark tone skin and odd brown curled looking hair. It looked sort of African but he couldn't pin point it. The suit the man wore was dark grey and a black and red collar shirt.

He noticed the glasses he wore as well. The man stared at Izaya for a while, which made Izaya feel suddenly nervous if the man wanted to speak with him or if they knew

each other. "Izaya Orihara, correct?" The man stood up and walked over to Izaya. Shizuo was surprised and tried to stop Tom from getting himself involved with Izaya but

Tom persisted. "From what I overheard, you have Amnesia." Izaya nodded and stared at his face for a moment. "My name is Tom Tanaka." He said with a small smile. "I'm

also Shizuo's...well, sort of manager. But more of an employer." Izaya nodded and held out his hand and smiled a bit. "Sorry if I don't remember you. As you may know my

name is Izaya Orihara." "Orihara-san then." Izaya chuckled a bit. "You're the first to call me by my last name. Many have been calling me by my first." Tom and Izaya spoke

for a while, and even managed to laugh a tiny bit. Tom was the first to speak up again, "Want to join us? We could eat together if you'd like." Shizuo was struck with an

arrow to hear his words. "Wa-wait, Tom," Shizuo began to almost protest but by then Tom had taken Izaya to their own private room and no sooner was Izaya sitting next to

Tom. Shizuo frowned a bit but decided to try his best to imagine the damn flea wasn't there but he couldn't help to still hear that damn annoying voice. "So, how did this

situation happen?" Shizuo caught the words and secretly, he was actually curious on that. He looked up from his plate and looked at them. "Well...Shinra told me the details

as best as he could. He said that I must have been ambushed by one of my clients. But he suspected it must have been someone who had a lot of power. He suggested a

Yakuza group but we aren't sure." "Then, someone was targeting you." "Yes." Izaya nodded and looked at his hands for a moment. "A car...They used a car to try and run me

over but apparently I must have been flown through the sky." Izaya laughed slightly. "I must have been careless. Looks like the title of an 'infamous informant' isn't the right

title for me if I let that happened to me." He looked at Tom and smiled a bit. Tom stared at Izaya for a moment and couldn't help to smile back. "You know. You're less

dangerous when you're acting like a human." Izaya was surprised to his words; he looked at Tom in curiosity. "Was I...that much of a bad person?" "Well, yes. You did get

many and I mean _**many **_people in trouble so I'm sure that's how you got your nickname." Izaya stayed silent for a moment. In his eyes, Tom noticed he had sorrow, as if he

had seen himself in someone else's eyes. Izaya stayed with a sour look for a moment, feeling as if that wasn't right. He was making friends, how could he have been making

enemies before if he was being kind. Izaya looked over to Shizuo, both of their eyes caught each other for a moment. "Did I..." Izaya stayed silent for a moment, but sure

enough his words had triggered curiosity to the blonde. "Did I also destroy your life? Is that why you hate me?" Shizuo was surprised to the sudden question. Of course,

Izaya had a serious face and tone and needed an answer. He really wanted to know the truth and he wouldn't take anything else but that. "Well, yeah. You made me lose my

job; I almost lost the trust of my brother, and a lot of shit that I had to deal with." Izaya smiled a bit. "Wow." He looked at his fingers and forced a chuckle. "We could have

been friends if I wasn't like this." Shizuo was startled to the sudden words. He stared at the flea for a moment, feeling as if he had heard that wrong. "But it's alright." Izaya

looked at Shizuo and smiled. "I'll try to make it up to you. Excluding the part where beating the crap out of me would make things better." He laughed a bit, knowing that

would be a bad decision. Shizuo opened his lips to speak but was interrupted when a certain doctor appeared. "Hey!" Shinra said joyfully. He was surprised to see Shizuo and

Tom together with Izaya. "Am I going crazy or did Shizuo really behaved in front of Izaya?" Shizuo frowned and growled. "Idiot, it was Tom's damn idea." Tom laughed

nervously. "I couldn't help it."

After Shinra gave a small apology to Simon if there had been any violent actions, he motioned to Izaya to follow him. "Oi, wait." Shinra turned to notice Shizuo looking

straight at his eyes. "Is something the matter, Shizuo?" Shinra asked in return of the stare. "Yeah...I need to talk to you." Shizuo pointed outside. "In private if you're willing

to come the easy way." Shinra laughed nervously knowing not to decline. "Of course, I'll be right there." Shinra motioned Izaya to stay with Tom as he and Shizuo but got

out of the restaurant. "What the hell are you thinking?" Shizuo asked with a tone of annoyance. Shinra was surprised to the sudden question, and smiled and looked puzzled

for a moment. "What do you mean?" "You know what I'm talking about. Do you honestly think Izaya will be fine going with his family? I've seen the fucking flea run away

from his twin sisters when they get too close to him. He even gets angry when I used to taunt him about his mother and father." Shinra was startled and speechless to

suddenly see Shizuo acting this way. "Well, this is interesting." Shizuo frowned a bit to Shinra's words. "What is?" "You're actually thinking about Izaya's business." "Shut up,

I just _think _his family wouldn't want an idiot like him." Shinra laughed a bit. "Trust me, his family will take care of him and no, I'm sure his parents will be glad to have him as

a regular son." Shizuo frowned. "Right..." Shinra's phone then suddenly rang. He took out the phone and read the text and smiled at Shizuo. "Speak of the devil! The Orihara

family wants to see their beloved son." Shizuo frowned and snatched the phone from Shinra. "Let me see that." As Shizuo went up to read the text, his eyes widened slightly.

[ Hello,Shinra. We are pleased to have Izaya back with us.

Mairu and Kururi will go to the restaurant shortly. ]

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. Mairu and Kururi? Do you know how much Izaya hates them?" Shinra shrugged and laughed. "I don't know but I do want to see how

this will go." Shizuo growled quietly and looked over at the restaurant, feeling that he will be sick. "Would you rather take Izaya i-" "Shut your mouth before I shut it for you."

"Right!" Shinra said, laughing nervously.

Sorry for the delay, a lot has been happening. I hope at least this isn't too little for your liking. I also have been thinking about doing a Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic of Saitō Hajime

and Kenshin Himura. What would you guys think of that? :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Amnesia- Chapter V**

After Shizuo and Shinra went back into the restaurant, they both sat with Izaya and Tom. "So!" Shinra first spoke out, breaking the intense silence that had been around

them for just a few seconds. "Are you looking forward to seeing your twin sisters, Izaya?" Izaya looked at Shinra, and gave him a nervous smile. "Not entirely...I'll feel a bit

left out. I don't know if I ever did any harm to them." "Well, just remember their names! Mairu is the overly cheerful type and Kururi is the quiet type." "Trust me; you must

have done _something _considering your nature before this whole Amnesia shit." Shizuo spoke out suddenly to Izaya's worries. He leaned back on the wall and sighed for a long

time, feeling exhausted of smelling the flea's stench for so long. After a while, Izaya's sisters finally arrived at the restaurant and one of them skipped in happily while the

other quietly walked in. "Iza-nii!" Izaya jumped a bit to hear a girl's familiar voice. For some odd reason, he was struck with bad memories even if he couldn't see them. He

began to feel a sort of throbbing pain on his side that shouted for him to run away. Izaya looked up at the girl who wore a yellow sweater with pink glasses as well as a black

skirt. The other girl who slowly made her way behind her wore a black sweater and a yellow skirt; however, she didn't wear glasses. He could tell that they were very

identical except for their hair which made it all easier for him to identify who was who. In fact, he already guessed that the girl who had suddenly called out must be Mairu.

He slightly bowed his head towards her. "Hello." Mairu's eyes widened to the politeness and quickly grinned cheerfully. "Kururi! Look! He's acting much kinder!" Mairu jumped

happily while Kururi smiled a bit, but her smile already said more words than anything.

Izaya slowly made his way out of the private room to greet them both more politely but when did he was suddenly hugged by his sisters. He felt really out of place to be

making physical contact but he smiled kindly and slowly lifted his arms and put them around them. Of course, he felt like he was being squeezed too much, if it was even

possible he could die out of the lack of oxygen he was getting from the sudden affection. "Come on now. No need to kill him!" Shinra said laughing a bit as he stood up.

Shizuo merely stared at the scene before him. He just couldn't believe that Izaya's twin sisters would actually even _hug _the flea. "We will do lots of things together!" Mairu

kept talking, grinning happily as she looked up at Izaya. "We will do make-up together, we will do dress-up together, we will go see Shizuo's brother together too!" Izaya

slowly began to feel a sudden unease to hear all does plans. He felt he was being struck with arrows when she said 'make-up'. I'm sure they must have noticed he was a guy

and doing that sort of thing would truly hurt his manhood out of all other things. "I—well—just-..." "Shh!" Mairu quickly tapped her index finger in his lip, she grinned happily

at him. "You'll be happy with us! You're finally coming home!" Kururi smiled and nodded quietly, squeezing his sweater just a bit to show affection and her excitement. "I-I

see...Well then, we will have a reunion soon." Izaya said with a sheepish smile, knowing that if he was going back to his family he might as well put up with these girls who

were now his twin sisters. Despite all the warmth of reunion around the air, Shizuo kept staring at the twin sisters. He never once liked them, and he knew, oh heavens he

knew what they liked to do. He even witnessed them _**kissing **_outof all things. If Izaya **did **walk away from them, it must have been for a very good reason. But what Shizuo

feared worse is that these two girls might even go as far as to drag their own brother to do things with them that regular siblings would definitely **not **do. That alone was

scary and it just gave him the creeps to even think of them having a complex, that would be...completely wrong in his opinion.

"Iza-nii, father and mother haven't seen you since high school!" Mairu began to rant right away after they started walking towards the Orihara residence. "Is that so?" Izaya

asked, feeling surprised that he was an adult and that it must have been a really long time since they last saw each other or even talked properly. Tom and Shizuo had

already gone off their own way, but even so, Shinra could tell Shizuo was actually worried for Izaya, even if not in a caring way but rather in a 'don't-get-creepy-like-them-or-

try-anything-weird-with-them-because-I'll-kill-you-and-make-you-remember-everything' kind of way. Izaya hadn't noticed but Shinra caught Shizuo's emotions much faster

than Shizuo himself could. After a while of all of them talking and sometimes fooling around (specifically the twins) they finally arrived to the Orihara's residence. To Shinra's

surprise, they had a western mansion with all sort of luxury. Shinra could now tell that Izaya's infamous work was actually a good reputation for his background if his family

had this much wealth. After they were taken in, Shinra was able to take in enough of the beauty inside. It wasn't that he was a low class or anything but the tradition around

the mansion was far different and in a way very odd to him. The feeling he had was much more of a curiosity of a child's feeling most of all. Mairu and Kururi led them

towards the dining room, where a very long table was placed in the middle. There wasn't any food but it had a few dishes with meals on each side of the table, waiting for

their guests. "Welcome, Shinra." A voice called out. Shinra looked towards the source of the voice and smiled as he bowed slightly. " ! It's a pleasure to see you once again."

Shinra then walked over to the man who sat in the table that was firmly in front of all the other tables that were on the right and left side. "Likewise." He stood up and shook

hands with Shinra, and motioned Mairu and Kururi to sit by the left side of the table. Izaya's father then glanced behind the other male who was with him. He took in the

appearance of the adult he once called his son from a long time ago. "Izaya..." he whispered quietly. Izaya was taking in all the glamour around when he noticed the man

staring towards him. He quickly bowed, seeing that he had said his name. "It's been a long time. You haven't changed from your youthful looks since High School." The man

slowly began as he stepped closer towards Izaya. Izaya felt a bit nervous but managed to straighten up and look straight at the eyes of the man who was his father. "I

haven't?" Izaya asked, knowing that he had no memories of it right now but he did think that a teenager's face changes when he turns to an adult but he felt glad to know

that he didn't look old. Izaya then snapped out of his thoughts when he felt strong arms wrap around him. His eyes widened slightly and he couldn't help but to stare forward

with a blank and shocked expression. He couldn't find out why he felt this _disbelief _feeling in him but he guessed that it must be a feeling of his former self that was building

up this emotions. "My son...you're actually acting like you did once before." Izaya stayed immobile for a moment before he wrapped his arms around the taller man. He felt a

bit nervous but smiled slightly. "Sorry I—can't remember you for the moment but all I do know is that you're my father." After a while from the reunion, Izaya began to

speak a little bit towards his father. He often asked him how he used to be and what happened before he suddenly left them. The answers did strike on the worse feelings but

he knew that all he said must have been the truth. After this, he was also reunited with his mother and he had the same feeling of disbelief yet again build up in him. He felt

as if this was all an act but he didn't know if he should trust does kind of feelings.

"My name is Kyouko Orihara. And your father's name is Shirou Orihara." Izaya listened as his mother spoke, he felt happy to see them but a very unlike feeling held him in

place. "Kyouko...and Shirou." Izaya smiled, trying his best to repeat their names as if to remember them. "Iza-nii!" Mairu quickly whined, and gestured Izaya and Shinra to

sit and eat. "Ah, right!" Izaya said warily, knowing he must have been too focused on the feeling he had instead of them. He looked at Shinra, and smiled a bit. "Will you

have time to eat?" Shinra smiled and nodded. "Well, can't let any food go to waste now can I?" Shinra made his way to his given chair and sat down. Unlucky for Izaya, he

sat in between his sisters and his mother. He truly felt nervous; he couldn't even start a conversation with any of them. Of course, his father and mother slowly brought a

conversation about him from the past and it truly gave him a better understanding of himself. The information was too much to take in since he did felt throbs in the back of

his head just hearing familiar names. After dinning, they all stood up and Shinra finally had to take his departure. Izaya smiled a bit, feeling as if he wasn't going to feel all

that welcomed in his own home but that must be just a false emotion. Celty eventually brought his belongings and he settled in a room next to his twin sisters. He felt

nervous to be around everyone that he couldn't remember.

After being in his home for months, he began to feel that uneasy feeling finally proving right. His parents forced him too many things that he quite didn't like. First, he began

to be taught more about his own job even if he couldn't remember how it operated. Next, he was forced to learn activates such as drawing, music, and even as far as martial

arts. Shinra did once say that he knew parkour but he wondered if his parents also had something to do with that ability. He soon got far better at things but his memories

were truly being damaged more by his twin sisters. Each day they would come to his room and always tell him about Shizuo and what they did. His head throb to the point

where he had to ask them to leave due to an immense headache that felt as if a hammer was hitting the back of it. Of course, they didn't leave when he finally got to his

vulnerable point. They would take advantage of that and even managed to stay with him over night which to him was very awkward due to the pajamas they wore which

were quite...well...adult-ish. Each time he awoke however they would have dressed him up in all sorts of things. First a dress, then cosplay, and then more and more things

that brings him to the point of embarrassment. He began to feel more wary over days. He didn't eat for quite some time feeling as if he was practically dying of how much

exhaustion his brain had. His parents, however, show no concern and liked to count their money much better. They weren't bad but they took care of business for their sake

and he knew that but he couldn't leave out that _avoided _feeling. What did surprise him the most was the day when a certain blond came to their doorstep. Izaya usually

answered the door since he practiced his activities in the living room but this one was a rare occasion, a personal butler always did. "Heiwajima-san?" Shizuo had his regular

cigarette in his lips when he crushed it in between his fingers. "I came in behalf of Celty." Izaya felt surprised to hear the name but knew that Shinra must be too busy and if

Celty came it would be a bit too suspicious. "I see, well, come in..." Izaya said as he opened the door. Shizuo crushed his cigarette and entered, looking a bit around and

taking in the terrible glamour around him. Shizuo looked at Izaya, noticing very much that he had lost weight quite some but his face was not bony. "Izaya." Izaya heard

Shizuo call him and he turned around once he had closed the door. "Yes?" "You haven't being eaten well. Celty told me to take in as much information but another thing I see

here is that you're taking activities that seem forceful." Izaya felt surprised for him to know all this. He smiled nervously and laughed awkwardly. "No need to remind me...I

just—""Are you happy here?" Izaya stared at Shizuo for a moment and forced a grin. "Of course. My family is here, they love me and that's all I need to know." _–You fucking _

_liar.- _Shizuo thought, knowing how the normal typical Izaya would of done this too. "Shinra said to meet us at the park around 6 o'clock. Don't be late or I'll fucking beat

you." "Will do," Izaya quickly said nervously but managed a smile. Shizuo even managed to grab the stupid instrument that Izaya had been playing and crushed it with his

bare hands. Izaya gulped to the sudden scene while Shizuo gave him back the now crushed instrument. "Don't make me beat them." Shizuo said before slamming the door

open and leaving. Izaya stayed speechless, and looked down at the instrument and laughed nervously. "I can't hide anything from him, can I?"

Hope you enjoyed! Please Review! Next chapter will be put up soon!


End file.
